Extraordinary
by EclipsedofSoul
Summary: When a gifted Bella Swan starts her new school she begins to let her shield down, just when she might need it most... AH, AU.
1. Prologue

Extraordinary

Summary: When a gifted Bella Swan starts her new school she starts to let her shield down, just when she might need it most... AH, AU.

Disclaimer:

AN: Thanks to sic et non, my wonderful beta who helped me get a summary that was just right after many, many tries. Hope you enjoy!

--

Prologue

I sat and fidgeted in my favourite chair by the fire, watching the sports game Charlie – Dad – had left on the screen. He was too antsy to stay in one place and was rummaging round the house, finding little jobs to do, whilst we waited for our 'visitor'.

I wasn't exactly keen on this meeting; in fact I was equally confused and terrified about it, so Charlie was leaving me to myself for once, instead of insisting that I participate in some form of interaction. It wasn't that I was anti-social or wanted to be alone; it was just easier that way.

Ever since I was little I've always been more mature than the other children and more aware of those around me. It was only subtle little things at first that alerted my parents to the fact that I was different. I lived with my mom, Renee, until about a year ago when she said she couldn't take it anymore and dumped me on my dad's doorstep. I hadn't spent longer than a week vacationing with him my entire life so to say it was a bit of an adaption for us was an understatement.

But Charlie, unlike mom, hadn't given up on me. And if I was being totally honest was probably the reason mom had lasted so long in the first place anyways; his constant phone calls and research into ways that could help me were a lifeline for her, for both of us.

I was different from others around me and this made me keep to myself. Charlie tried to get me to open up as much as he could, but he wasn't exactly comfortable with talks about feelings and meanings himself so that didn't go down so well. He encouraged me to see counsellors and talk to other people my own age but this always led to disaster. I didn't like it when people got too close to me, or too much on my case, and that's when things got interesting.

I didn't understand what I did, or how I could do it, but I knew that I managed to do things when I felt like people were getting too close for comfort. I had no control over what happened, just the knowledge that somehow I was making it happen. My dad had nicknamed me his 'little shield' once, when I was young, after I defended him in a fight with mom and that seemed a pretty good way of summing up what I could do; if people got too close I deflected them away, just like a shield.

It happened in all sorts of ways, they suddenly remembered they had to be someplace else or they forgot what they were talking about. Once I even managed to push someone away physically without even using my arms or legs; Mike had been constantly crowding my personal space and I remember just wishing that he'd stop and then suddenly he was flat on the floor five feet away looking dazed and confused.

I had tried to control it, by keeping my emotions in check and rigidly controlling my thoughts, but it always seemed to bother me and I just couldn't stop my natural reactions. So I took the coward's way out and instead just starting avoiding people, not in the rude way, I still wanted friends, just in the non-committal way, where I didn't have to see them outside of common grounds we happened to share.

Charlie breezed into the living room then and replaced my cold mug of coffee with a steaming hot one, giving me a reassuring smile as he did. I tried to smile back, but my nerves seemed to be affecting my facial features.

"It'll be okay Bells," He said softly. "From everything I can tell this Dr. Cullen guy is a good man. And remember, this is just a talk, we don't have to do anything more than this."

I nodded and this time just managed to form a smile, although no words escaped my mouth. Charlie seemed pleased with this though and bustled out of the room again.

I loved my dad very much, although we didn't really know each other that well, but what he was doing for me never ceased to amaze me. He had a pretty tiring job as the police chief of a small town here in Washington and still he found time to do his research.

As soon as my parents had figured out that there might be more to me than meets the eye they had looked for anything that could help me. I thought at first that it was a joint effort, but after the first few medical tests and meetings with psychiatrists, I realised that Mom had given up and it was Charlie doing all the background work. It wasn't that my Mom didn't love me or want the best for me, it just wasn't in her personality to do this kind of thing, and her maternal instincts were a little dry; I'd pretty much looked after myself and her since I could walk and talk. We were best friends who occasionally remembered they were mother-daughter and did something along those lines.

Charlie hadn't given up though and poured every bit of his spare time into finding someone who could help me. He didn't think there was anything wrong with me, in fact he was quite excited I could do things others couldn't. He just didn't like that it made me withdraw into myself, because I couldn't control it. Charlie wanted to find somebody to teach me about what I could do so that I could have this ability and still lead a happy, normal life.

Although I'd probably die of embarrassment before I could manage to tell him, this meant more to me than anything else that had ever happened in my life.

And Charlie's search led us to today, with me waiting nervously on the sofa whilst he bustled around our little house trying to get rid of his extra energy.

He'd found a private school that said they taught extraordinarily gifted young adults and reading through all the information available had surmised that this school was for other people like me, who could do things normal peoples couldn't. After sending a carefully worded email to the school, saying he thought his daughter applied to their catchment focus, Charlie got a phone call in reply. He'd then gone to a meeting with this Dr. Cullen where they talked everything through; Cullen about the school and its aims, Charlie about me and what I could do. After another meeting Charlie had asked me if I would meet with this guy, just to talk, he stressed, and see if I was interested in what he offered.

I'd agreed and now was about to meet Dr. Cullen for myself.

The doorbell's sharp ring startled me out of my reverie and I took a deep breath, willing myself to stay calm and collected.

"Carlisle, it's good to see you again. Come in, come in. I'm glad you found the place alright." Charlie greeted in a babble as he welcomed our guest in.

"You too Charlie. I hope I find you well?" He was very well-spoken and had a kindly voice; somehow I knew I was going to end up liking this man, whether or not I went to his school.

"Yes thanks. Is there anything I can get you? Tea, coffee, perhaps?"

"A coffee would be lovely thank you. Black with no sugar."

"Right. Well if you go on through to the lounge I'll introduce you to Bella and get right on that."

I sucked in another deep breath and tried to get my legs out from underneath me so I could stand but they wouldn't respond so I just sat, almost paralysed, in my chair as Charlie brought Dr. Cullen into the room.

"Bella, this is Dr, Carlisle Cullen," Charlie said gently as he came into the living room, stepping backwards to reveal a youngish looking man with light hazel eyes and matching hair. "Carlisle, this is my daughter Isabella."

"Bella." I said automatically. And seeing the small smile as Charlie went to get Dr. Cullen's coffee I knew he'd only said my full name to get me to speak.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." He said politely. "Please call me Carlisle."

He was very young looking, with long limbs as he folded himself down into the sofa opposite of me, but his eyes were something else. They had a timeless wisdom in them, which spoke of old age and long life, although his body opposed that. He smiled comfortably at me and then I knew he was waiting for me to make the first move, letting me chose how I wanted to play this.

I wasn't sure what to do though so I just sat there and stared at him whilst he smiled and stared making small talk about our living room; nothing big or too invasive, just small talk as I adjusted to the situation.

Charlie came back in then and set down two mugs, one in front of Carlisle and one next to mine, where he promptly sat, edging forwards in the seat slightly so he could look between Carlisle and me.

"So what shall we start about?" He asked and I could tell he was finally letting his nerves get to him.

"Is there anything the two of you would like to talk about?" Carlisle asked gently.

"Bella?" Charlie turned towards me.

I cleared my throat and thought of the list of questions I'd complied and the one I most wanted to ask but I chickened out as I opened my mouth and asked a nice easy one – well for me – instead. "What's the school like?"

Carlisle smiled proudly then, although the slight twinkle in his eye made me think he knew I was deflecting.

"It's based in an old mansion, although we have state of the art teaching and living facilities. The school is in the main house building but the top two floors are living arrangements for first year and new students. Each student has their own room and shares bathroom and kitchen areas. Older students live in one of two outbuildings that were remodelled into living areas. The mansion is on private property, with over five hundred acres of land, including a forest and lake. We have working stables, a gym, swimming pool and helicopter pad. We also have the latest technology in our medical facilities, along with our training and isolation rooms.

The aim of our school is to give you an ordinary education in an ordinary environment whilst teaching you to understand and control your abilities. We have students with every type of ability possible, ranging from the physical to the psychic, with varying degrees of power and control. Each student is treated to individual and group sessions about their powers whilst following the national curriculum in year group classes."

"So there are other people like me?" I blurted before I could stop myself.

"Depends on what you mean," Carlisle replied softly, looking me straight in the eye. "There are others like you in the sense that they are different from normal people, can do things normal people can't. But if you mean have a power like yours then I'm afraid not, although that doesn't mean there isn't somebody else out there who is like you. Every person I've come across with abilities handles it differently, and it is my theory that this causes variation between powers, even if two students have an extremely similar power."

"What did you mean by the joint classes then?" I asked, my voice losing some of its sudden confidence.

"We group all our students into three categories to help with their ability training, each category then has many different sub-categories and levels. The three focus categories are physical, elemental and psychic. From what your father has told me about your abilities I'm guessing you will be part of the psychic category but we will need to perform a few tests to confirm that."

"Tests?" I asked sharply, stiffening unconsciously. I'd been the subject of many tests in my life, some very unpleasant.

Carlisle smiled reassuringly. "Just the basic health ones and an ECG. We have equipment that allows us to pinpoint signs of abilities that normal doctors would miss. It's nothing evasive and every test will be explained thoroughly before it is conducted, if you are uncomfortable with any of them you can refuse to sit it. Everything is your choice at the Academy."

"I was thinking," Charlie started hesitantly. "That if you liked what Carlisle said we could go visit the school, let you get a feel for it and maybe see about these tests. Carlisle says he'd be willing to see you on a sort-of outpatient basis if you didn't want to attend. And that way you'd still get some knowledge and understanding of your ability. But it's all totally up to you Bells. It's just an idea and it doesn't have to happen anytime soon, you just say what you're comfortable with and we'll go from there."

I nodded slowly and turned my gaze back to Carlisle. He smiled gently at me and I realised as I sat there that I trusted this man, that he was being honest and open with me. With that in mind I took a deep breath and asked a question I was dying to know, even if it could be considered a little rude.

"Is there anybody in your family with abilities?" I asked slowly, once again chickening out of actually asking him outright.

He chuckled gently and his eyes twinkled as he replied. "Yes, two of us; my son and I."

I couldn't help but gasp at that. "What can you do?"

"It's not really something that I can do, as in a physical sense," He explained. "But I know things about people's health. I know that you've broken five bones in your body and could probably point out exactly where those breaks happened. If you had broken a bone in front of me I would have known exactly what happened and how to treat it. I just know these things. It helped a lot in my job as a doctor when I just treated people without having to know details."

"You just know them?" I asked hesitantly.

"It's a form of telepathy, although I can't read people's actual thoughts. I just _know_ what has threatened their health; its subconscious."

"Oh."

"I know it's very difficult to understand but I find it easier to say that then use proper terminology." Carlisle grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back.

"So everybody's different then?" I pressed, having no idea why this meant so much to me.

"I believe we currently have a total of five students with 'the same' ability as you would probably call them. But as I said before they all control it differently and therefore it manifests itself in different ways."

I nodded at that and turned to see Charlie staring at me thoughtfully.

"What do you think kiddo?" He asked gently.

"I think I'd like to check this place out." I replied quietly, something deep inside of me telling me this was the start of a whole new part of my life.

"Excellent," Carlisle said grinning. "It is my pleasure then Miss Swan, to invite you to an open day at the 'Volterra Academy for the Extraordinarily Gifted'."

--

Any thoughts, feedback, or comments would be greatly appreciated. Just hit that little button and let me know...


	2. Chapter 1

Extraordinary

Summary: When a gifted Bella Swan starts her new school she begins to let her shield down, just when she might need it most... AH, AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters; I am not the greatness that is Stephanie Meyer.

--

Chapter One

I stared at the massive building in front of us as we drew steadily closer. When Carlisle had said a mansion I knew this place had to be big, and I'd seen the pictures, but even with all that I still wasn't prepared for just how huge this place really was. It was massive. The word mansion described it perfectly, although with the amount of people milling around you could easily confuse it for an old university building instead. It was an old building, though obviously well-cared for and I couldn't help but stare at it in awe.

We were getting quite a few stares too, as we drove up to the main entrance. Carlisle had warned us this might happen as prospective students didn't normally get a tour during weekdays when lessons were happening. I'd been made an exception because of Carlisle, although I don't really know why. Charlie had told me to just let it go, not to look a gift horse in the mouth and that we should just take what was given to us.

I knew what he meant by that. We didn't have a lot of money and just by the looks of this place it screamed expensive. The fact that Carlisle had been willing to meet me just to begin with, let alone make exceptions for me to visit this place and give me all the benefits of the school's medical facility without enrolment, was a huge thing. And I wouldn't let Charlie down with my curiosity.

The car came to a stop, parked right outside the main entrance just as Carlisle had told us too and as I climbed out I was even more pleased that I'd managed to convince Charlie to come in my truck and not his cruiser; everybody was looking at us already, I didn't need the added suspicion of lawful wrongdoing.

As I followed Charlie up the steps I stuck close to his side, hating all the attention. I probably looked like a scared schoolgirl but I didn't care, I just wanted to get out of the spotlight as soon as possible. A group of girls were stood near us as we passed and the feelings intensified as they stared at me with open curiosity. As we drew level with them they suddenly got this dazed expression on their faces and all hurried off quickly in the opposite direction to us.

"Bella..." Charlie gently chided.

"What?" I hissed. "I can't control it! You know that. And you also know I hate being the centre of attention. Figure it out Dad."

"Just calm down. Everything's going to be alright," He soothed. "And remember, as soon as you say the word we can be out of here."

I nodded and took some more deep breaths, trying to do as he asked in calming myself.

We approached a set of huge double doors that looked very intimidating, still following Carlisle's directions. He said he'd hopefully be finished with meetings by the time that we got there but otherwise to let our presence known and he'd be right out to see us.

Just as we reached the oak doors they sprang open and four men were standing in front of us.

"This isn't finished with Carlisle." One of the men said, looking very angry.

"I've said all I'm going to say," Carlisle replied, a steel edge to his voice that I'd never heard before. "Time isn't going to change the matter Caius."

"Are you sure about that?" The third man replied, looking thoroughly bored even as he spoke.

"That's enough for today," The fourth stated firmly. "Carlisle is allowed his opinions, as are we. We will discuss this further when we do not have company."

All four men turned to me and Charlie suddenly, and I felt all the feelings of the past few minutes intensify, shifting backwards from them uncomfortably.

"My, my, she is strong." The one Carlisle had called Caius said softly, looking at me with an odd gleam in his eye; as if he were appraising some sort of valuable artefact. "I can see why you were so excited about her."

"She does seem to have quite the power." The bored man said, his tone barely feigning interest.

"Which has nothing to do with either of you," Carlisle said sharply and I noticed that his body was unusually tense. "Aro, I really must insist."

The fourth man nodded genially, although there was also a gleam in his eye, one I couldn't really identify; was it pride?

"Very well Carlisle. Caius, Marcus, I will escort you out."

The three men walked off, Caius with a last look at me, and I felt myself relax. There was something about those three men that instantly put me on edge.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," Carlisle said as he beckoned us forward into the office. "Aro, Caius and Marcus are the headmasters of the three schools for people like us in this area of the United States. Caius feels very strongly about certain issues, and his views aren't shared by members of the faculty here."

"How did he know I was gifted?" I blurted out, fear, much to my shame, tingeing my voice.

Carlisle chuckled at that, and it seemed to lift the weight of his shoulders as he visibly relaxed. "Because you used it against us."

"Oh Carlisle! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright. I could see how uncomfortable you were, and if your power is linked to your emotions as most of ours are then you had little to no control over the matter. Even some of our most disciplined students lose their faces in front of Aro, Caius and Marcus. I'm afraid it's just an effect they have."

"You said they were the headmasters," Charlie began slowly as Carlisle motioned us to sit in some sofas. "Does that mean they're also gifted?"

"Yes. Aro is a psychic, Caius an elemental and Marcus another psychic. They are good men who are dedicated to their work."

"You didn't sound too happy with them a moment ago." I said quietly.

"We have different methods of recruiting students, is all," Carlisle said slowly. "I disagree with some of Caius' methods. But that does not make him a bad man, and his students are rated some of the highest in the country in league tables of both learning and comfort at their school."

"How many schools are there? For people like Bells I mean?" Charlie asked.

"That we know of, about fifteen. But there are possibly others. Most of our students require privacy and confidentiality above all else when they inquire about our school. It stands to theory that there are schools out there that remain totally secret about what they do."

"Is there rivalry between schools?" Charlie asked hesitantly, and I stiffened unconsciously. "There have been reports between police stations about gangs who seem to be able to do things... things that officers don't report for fear they'll end up in an asylum."

"Occasionally there can be... disagreements between those like us. Some believe we shouldn't have to hide who were are, and this can cause tension. But the schools have nothing to do with this directly and we certainly don't encourage this sort of behaviour. Our main aim is to encourage the safe and responsible use of student's powers so they can go on with their lives in whatever way they wish."

"Okay." Charlie answered, sitting back in his chair. He didn't look entirely relieved but I could tell he didn't want to push the issue any further now.

"How about I give you a quick tour of the school Bella?" Carlisle asked gently. "Most of the students will be in lessons now and it's probably the quietest time we'll get whilst you're here."

I just nodded and stood from my chair. I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about all this yet. It was a lot to take in, and those men didn't put my mind to rest either. And to think that one of them could be my headmaster...

Carlisle reached the door and opened it, motioning for us to go through before him. Charlie went to move through the doorway only to jump back in surprise instead.

"What's- Oh, I should have known." Carlisle chuckled as he peered around Charlie.

"Yes, you should have." replied a quirky feminine voice.

"I was only thinking of asking your help Alice." Carlisle smiled. "I hadn't actually made my mind up yet."

"Well for your information, you did." The girl said primly as she walked into the room, and then ruined the effect by giving a mega watt smile. "Do you want me to leave and come back later when your mind is made up?"

Carlisle laughed out right at this and Charlie and I exchanged nervous glances. The girl was about my age but a full head shorter than me, with springy black hair and a mischievous smile. For some strange reason she reminded me forcefully of a pixie.

"Charles and Isabella Swan may I introduce Alice Brandon?" Carlisle said politely, although his smile spoke volumes of what he obviously thought of this girl.

"You're a student here?" Charlie asked after a moment when it became clear all I was going to do was stare at her. It wasn't that I meant to be rude, I just felt shy and uncomfortable again.

"Yep. I'm head of my dorm association and vice-president of the social society." Alice said, her voice brimming with pride and cheer; this girl must be a serious caffeine addict to be this hyper this late in the afternoon.

"That must be a lot of work." Charlie said, clearly impressed with her.

Alice shrugged in a non-committal reply but her smile stayed in place. "I always see when major things are coming so I manage to stay on top of everything."

Carlisle smothered a laugh at that and something clicked in the back of my head.

"Are you precognitive then?" I asked before my mind could tell my mouth to stop.

Alice grinned whilst Carlisle chuckled. "Very clever Bella. How'd you work that out?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Just from what you were saying."

"Bells is very intuitive like that." Charlie said and I almost cringed at the note of pride in his voice; it wasn't that I didn't appreciate the sentiment - it was just a little over-bearing.

"What were you going to ask her help with?" I asked to cover my embarrassment.

"To show you around," Carlisle replied smoothly, seeming to realise I wanted to get the conversation moving. "But I was thinking that you may want a student with us as the viewpoint is very different to that which a member of staff will show you. As much as we try to be as close to our students as possible there are things that we think you should know that you probably aren't as interested in. For example, I'll want to show you the library and medical centre whereas Alice will probably show you the dorms, the coffee house and The Den."

"Basically he'll show you all the boring school type places and I'll show you the places you're actually going to need to know about if you want to come here." Alice added, smiling brightly and it was infectious; somehow I couldn't help but smile back.

For the first time in a long while I actually felt comfortable in another person's present, or at least someone who wasn't related to me. It was a nice change and I couldn't help myself from leaping ahead in my minds eye and seeing myself attending here with Alice as a real friend. Of course she was only probably doing this to get extra credit or something, and I was just letting my hopes get away from me.

As much as I had chosen to stay away from others around me it had been more out of necessity for my sanity and their safety then preference; I didn't like being alone.

"Shall we begin then?" Carlisle asked and motioned once again to the door.

He and Charlie walked in front this time, talking about school league tables and college possibilities (a little prematurely I believed), whilst I walked behind with Alice. She seemed to almost skip beside me and I couldn't help but respond to the energy that just seemed to pour off of her, lightening my step to a normal walk instead of its' usual drag.

"Carlisle's a good man," Alice said abruptly and I looked sideways to see her gazing out the windows with a thoughtful expression on her face. "He looks after us like his own children and if he found you that means you must be something special."

"Something special?" I bristled at her tone; I didn't like being referred to as an object, something to be acquired.

Funnily enough, Alice threw her head back and laughed, her whole face lighting up. "You are something special Bella," She breathed. "And you're going to change everything around here. You're going to start something amazing, and with you here... we'll be able to do anything." She said this last bit quietly with a look of strong resolution on her face, and somehow I knew we were no longer talking about school terms or friendships.

It was something much bigger than that.

"You'll see," Alice whispered. "You're going to change everything."

--


	3. Chapter 2

Extraordinary

Summary: When a gifted Bella Swan starts her new school she begins to let her shield down, just when she might need it most... AH, AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters; I am not the greatness that is Stephanie Meyer.

--

Chapter Two

I wasn't exactly sure what Alice had meant by that, but the look of resolution in her eyes didn't make me doubt her. She was sure that I was going to be instrumental in something that would happen here. And as sure as she was I didn't want to tell her that she obviously had the wrong person; I wasn't important enough for anything that even remotely sounded like that.

We continued walking down the corridor in silence then, listening to Charlie and Carlisle as they spoke about the history of the school and the aims it had for its students. It was an interesting conversation but Alice was much more intriguing, even in silence. She seemed to skip along beside me and was constantly smiling.

Clearing my throat I tried to get my mouth to work and ask the questions on the tip of my tongue. I wanted to know more about this place, and more about Alice, but I wasn't sure how to ask. That and my self-confidence had taken another blow. Alice just seemed so sure of herself, I hardly knew her but I knew this; it was just exerted by her presence.

"The school started taking in people like us about fifty years ago," Alice said and grinned at me when instead of being shocked with her answer to my unasked question, I was relieved. "Aro discovered he was gifted and found some others like him. He was extremely lucky in that he inherited a lot of money from his family. He set out to get himself an education, something not very easy for him to do considering the times and what he was going through. He then used that money he inherited to set up a place for anyone who was like him to come and be safe. When he saw that most people who came didn't have an opportunity for an education he decided to turn this place into a school. And so here we are, several years later."

"It's an amazing feat for him to do." I said quietly.

"Yes it was. But Aro is nothing but dedicated."

"And creepy." I muttered.

Alice threw her head back and laughed but there was an odd gleam in her eye when she answered me. "They're all like that."

I tried to think about what she could mean logically but it just didn't make any sense to me. But then again Alice was privy to information I wasn't, she could after all, see the future.

"They were quite surprised when I turned up," Alice announced.

"Turned up?"

She smiled. "They weren't expecting me at all. Normally students or their parents enquire about coming here and then have interviews and inductions, getting used to the idea of living here and learning with other people who are like them. It was quite a shock to them to have someone not only just show up out of the blue but already know everything about them and what they do. Once they realised what I could do it seemed to make sense of them but Carlisle was the only one who accepted me straight off. Everybody else took quite awhile."

"I can imagine," I muttered. "So how does your power work then?" I was unable to stop the question that flew out my mouth.

"I have visions," Alice replied patiently. "I see things before they happened. When it first happened I didn't understand what was going on; why were things happening twice? I saw my dad trip and then he'd walk past me an hour later and he'd trip again. My parents got very angry with me when I told them this. They were a typically average family and anything out of the ordinary was an absolute no-no for them."

"How did they help you with your gift then?" I asked, somehow already knowing the answer.

"They didn't," Alice's face didn't show any pain but her voice did harden slightly. "One night I remember my father got fed up of my 'lies' and the next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital two weeks later. I was taken into social services and until I saw this place I didn't tell another soul about my ability."

"Alice I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I mumbled.

"Don't worry. Everybody wonders about everybody else and I don't mind telling. I don't care about my past; I'm interested in the future." She waggled her eyebrows at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

It was further proof of just what an amazing person Alice was. Here she was, talking about an obviously painful past and she was trying to make me feel better.

"Thank you. For sharing that with me."

"They can't hurt me anymore," Alice shrugged.

"Still, you didn't have to tell me." I mumbled uncomfortably.

"It's fine, really," Alice said honestly. "But you can also take it as a warning. Some people here don't take no as an answer when they ask about your gift and your history. They don't care what you've been through so long as they know."

I nodded at that and then we didn't talk anymore as Carlisle started the tour properly. He showed us around the entire school, pulling us into unused classrooms when the lessons ended and the halls became crowded. Stragglers stared openly at us, unless they knew Alice, in which case they waved and smiled at me encouragingly.

The range of students was incredibly diverse, ranging from all over the states and all different ages. Carlisle said the youngest student was five whilst the oldest was thirty, although he went on to say that since he and Aro were still trying to learn everything they could about all the different types of gifts out there and all the different ways that could be used to help people with those gifts they still considered themselves as students. Alice had said that Carlisle just didn't want to admit he was one of the 'old-folk' here and this caused laughter from him and Charlie.

It made me realise that I wouldn't mind being a student here. And that caused the frown on my face that none of the three of them could lift for the next hour, as hard as they tried. Well, Alice only tried for a few minutes and then she got this slight grin on her face and I had a feeling she'd seen my decision before I'd even made it. Not that I'd actually made a decision yet, I just had a feeling I might be making one...

The rest of the tour went smoothly and just as we were about to finish up, walking from the outside where Carlisle had been pointing out the path to the lake, Alice's face suddenly lit up and she grabbed my arm, stopping me from following. It took a few minutes for Charlie and Carlisle to realise that we weren't following but Alice's attention was on me.

"Do you want to meet ou- my friends?" She asked quickly, already tugging at my arm before she'd even finished asking the question. "We'll just be a few minutes and then we can catch up with Carlisle and your dad. You can get to see the people you might be around if you decide to come here and you'll also be able to ask them any questions and-"

"And you already have this all planned out don't you?" I laughed.

Alice half-shrugged. "You're taking this a lot better than most people do. I normally get yelled at when I start telling people what to do instead of asking them."

"You haven't actually told me I'm doing anything yet." I teased. I had no idea why I was getting on so well with Alice, usually I didn't take to people at all, my gift none-withstanding.

"Damn," She replied a huge grin spreading across her face. "Does this mean I can skip trying to be polite now?"

"You were trying?"

She laughed again and spun on her feet, looking the epitome of a graceful dancer, and skipped over to Charlie and Carlisle. "I'm going to take Bella to see my dorm and meet some people. We'll only be a few minutes and then we'll meet you back in the office, k?"

"That's cool isn't it Dad?" I asked quickly approaching them and almost tripping in my haste.

"Of course Bells. Just," he sighed and shook his head self-deprecatingly. "Be careful?"

I smiled and gave him a one-armed hug, whispering in his ear. "Thanks."

Alice grabbed my arm again and dragged me away happily and I felt as carefree as I had ever done in all my life since I discovered I could do what I could.

She was skipping again and I stumbled after her as she led me to one of the converted outer buildings which Carlisle had told me housed the dormitories for the older students.

The nerves started to come as we neared the building and I tried very hard not to think of all the consequences of what was about to happen. These people were older students, trained in the use of their gifts and had probably been here for years. They also probably knew each other very well. My steps started to slow gradually and Alice began tugging me along as my thoughts started to get the better of me.

"Come on Bella," Alice said soothingly but she slowed her pace to match mine so we could walk at whatever speed I chose. "It'll be fine. I promise. Prior warning, remember?" And she tapped the side of he hear gently, a smile lighting up her face.

I sighed reluctantly at that. "I guess you would know if I'm about to make a fool out of myself."

"Silly Bella, you'll do great."

"I'm not going to actually do anything though am I?" I asked worriedly. "I don't have any control over my power Alice. I don't want to upset anybody because I did something without realising I was doing it!"

"Don't worry Bella. Everybody here has been there at some point. No-one here is going to hold that against you."

"I'd feel better if I knew I wasn't going to do anything." I pressed.

Alice stopped and went totally still for a second then a slight frown creased her face.

"Hmm, you must be really worried about what's going to happen," She said after a moment. "I can't see anything definite and whereas that isn't always a bad thing, the future changes a lot you know. When I'm focused on such a small amount of time in such a specific place I can usually tell everything down to the second. I think you must be throwing e off."

I automatically stepped backwards. "I'm sorry Alice! I didn't mean- I'll just head back to-"

"Don't be silly," Alice said firmly as her arm shot out and grabbed mine in a very strong grip for her tiny size. "You just must be really worried is all. But you needn't be, everyone will be pleased to meet you. And when I saw a few minutes ago nothing bad had happened so let's go."

"But the future's changed now."

"And if we used that argument every time after we make a decision nobody would ever get anything done!"

I sighed but let Alice drag me away again, although this time she seemed to be more sensitive of my mood, taking slow steps instead of skipping along like there was no tomorrow.

As we reached the entrance I realised how nice the actual building was. It had obviously been a stables or some sort of barn at some point as it had the high architecture and small windows. New windows had been added, and although it was the same style as the rest of them you could tell which ones the originals were. The door was a smaller version of the front of the building which had been used once to open the building up but now was sealed tight. It was an impressive sight, and a converter's dream.

"Of course, if you decided to stay here this is where you'd be living. You'd have a room up in the mansion. But this is where I live. And depending on how fast a study you are, you could end up living here quite quickly." Alice said casually.

"If I decide to come here..." I said slowly.

Alice grinned wickedly, as if she knew I'd sensed her faux pas. "If."

I shook my head at her and headed for the doors when she pulled me out of the way suddenly. I almost lost my footing at her jerky behaviour but two seconds later was very glad for her intervention.

A blur whizzed past me, my eyes only just catching sight of it but I felt the wind-lash it had created in it s wake. Two seconds later, as I looked confusedly between the direction I think the blur went in, Alice and the building a person materialised out of the wall. He walked straight past us a very grumpy look on his face, not even bothering to acknowledge we were there.

"Garrett! You get that speedy butt of yours back here right now! Or so help me-"

Alice chuckled as the guy moved out of our hearing range. "That was Laurent, and the blur was Garrett. We have a looser policy on using our powers here, because we're older students with more control. Sometimes that means we can get a bit playful with each other. It's all harmless though." She reassured me.

I stared after Laurent for another minute, thinking that eh didn't seem very harmless but then let it go. I didn't know these people and Alice did. Beside it was nothing on the feelings that the headmasters had provoked in me.

"Come on, let's meet the others. We'd better hurry or Charlie will think I've kidnapped you!"

"And then he'd come looking for me and that's all I need fro a first impression." I grumbled.

Alice nudged me gently. "He loves you." She said simply and suddenly I felt ten times worse; Alice didn't have this and here I was, moaning about it.

"Oh!" Alice squealed and started to bob up and down excitedly. "You get to meet Esme!" And then she darted forwards, dragging me unceremoniously after her.

We skidded to a stop in what was obviously the foyer of the building, which then led on to an open living room and kitchen. Standing about in the foyer were four people, two women and two men, three students and one older.

"Esme I'm so glad you're here," Alice gushed tot eh adult whilst the other three stared at me curiously. I felt my back stiffen but otherwise didn't give any other reaction, which at least meant I hadn't used my power on them yet.

"Aren't you always Alice?" The woman replied in what I'm sure was supposed to be a teasing manner; she couldn't quite pull it off though due to the warmth of her tone.

"Of course," Alice replied honestly and the two beamed at each other. "But I'm especially glad today because you get to meet Bella. Bella, this is Esme and she's one of our counsellor's-"

Everybody took a step backwards suddenly and I could here angry shouts in the background but I couldn't focus. All I'd heard was the word 'counsellor' and some of my worst experiences had come flooding back to me, sending my emotions all over the place and my power into overdrive.

"What the hell?" One of the guys swore whilst the other guy stared intently at me, a frown stretching over his features.

"Alice! Stop her!" The girl hissed. "Whatever the hell it is she's doing!"

"Now that's enough." Esme said firmly as another boy entered the lobby, scanning everyone's faces. "You're all reacted like that at some point and as Bella is a new student she is excused for her immediate reactions. Really I'm ashamed that you all thought so negatively of her."

"You're psychic?" I squeaked and felt my emotions fire again; I didn't want anybody in my head.

The latest boy to enter the room and one of the ones who had been there from the start stepped back suddenly, their faces contorted into pain. Esme had a deep frown on her face but she spoke calmly.

"Sort of. I can see and read people's auras; your own personal emotional energy. I can't tell what your thoughts are or even specific emotions but I can tell what mood you're in and what kind of person you are," She smiled gently as she moved closer to me. "You're a good person Bella, who's just been shut out and persecuted for too long. Right now you're panicked and scared and that's completely understandable. It's also understandable that you'd be unsure of me, due to how you feel but I'm not like the others you were made to meet with. I'm here solely for you to talk to."

I nodded but found I couldn't concentrate on her, too many bad memories that were still too fresh. Instead I turned to the two boys, who were standing together now on the opposite side of the entrance to me.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm not very good at controlling it yet and I just sort of reacted. Are you two psychics?"

The other girl, a tall beautiful blonde, snorted at me but I focused myself on the two guys; I really didn't want them to hate me because I couldn't control my stupid gift.

"Don't feel bad," the one on the left, a lean blonde said immediately. "It wasn't your fault and you just reacted. You didn't mean anything by it."

"Besides, like Esme said, we're all been there." The one on the right answered. He was just taller than the other guy and had bronze hair the fell all over his head in a messy way. As I met his gaze I was struck by just how stunningly green his eyes were.

"I think it's time for introductions!" Alice said happily, somehow pleased with the turnout of events as she skipped forwards to stand beside me. "Bella, these are my closest friends. Esme, Jasper," She motioned to the lean blonde "Edward," the handsome bronze "Rosalie," the beautiful blonde girl "and Emmett." The third guy who I hadn't noticed much of before but did now; he was huge, toweringly tall and very well muscled. "We've all been here for several years together. Guys, this is Bella. She's thinking of joining us."

"It's nice to meet you Bella." Jasper said quietly although he kept his distance; knowing what I could have done to him I didn't blame him in the slightest.

The handsome one whom Alice had called Edward frowned at me, looking a mixture of confusion and relief which was extremely disconcerting. "You're a psychic too." He announced, and for some reason this seemed important; everybody stiffened at Edward's words.

I nodded slowly. "That's what Carlisle thinks I am, yes. How did you know?"

"Because you're blocking me," He replied a small crooked grin playing at his lips. "I'm a telepath, a mind reader, but I can't hear a thing from you."

"I am?" I asked dazedly; I didn't even know I was doing anything.

"And you don't even realise what you can do," Edward murmured, echoing my thoughts. "Alice was right, you are special."

I shifted uncomfortably at that but felt both excited and comforted when I looked up again to find his eyes staring into mine.

"I think you and I are going to get along perfectly."


	4. Chapter 3

Extraordinary

Summary: When a gifted Bella Swan starts her new school she begins to let her shield down, just when she might need it most... AH, AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters; I am not the greatness that is Stephanie Meyer.

AN: Until someone pointed it out to me in a review I really didn't realise how much this story sounds like the xmen movies, which is incredibly stupid considering I'm a big fan of the whole series. I thought of this idea as simply the twilight cast learning to control their powers together if they were human. There was no intention on my part for it to be a rip-off of xmen, or for it to be a twilight version of it; they are not going to be trained to fight and there will certainly be no jets coming out of basketball courts.

This is a bit of a filler chapter and is shorter than I normally write, but the story will definitely be picking up next time. This chapter was also unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine and I will fix them when I can. Reviews are always welcome.

--

Chapter Three

The big guy laughed out loud and the room seemed to reverberate with the sound. "Great line Eddie! I guess we really get to see your womaniser skills now that you can't use your gift."

"Shut up Emmett." Edward replied immediately and I noticed a faint flush on his cheeks.

Jasper stepped forwards then and suddenly I felt calm and relaxed. I was about to ask Emmett what he meant when it clicked in the back of my mind that this wasn't how I was feeling a moment ago. I jerked backwards and instantly felt weary when jasper took another step forwards, in my direction this time.

"Easy Bella," He said softly. "I'm doing it to everybody, not just you."

"Jasper probably has the least control over his power, next to you." Alice said from bheind me.

"I'm empathic," Jasper continued quietly. "I can feel and influence the emotions of those around me, or in most cases I feel the emotions of those around me and project it. It's a subtle gift and difficult to control."

"Difficult to control?" The blonde – Rosalie – snorted. "When you first came here it was pandemonium! Every time someone around you experienced an intense emotion, everybody within a two-mile vicinity would feel it too!"

"Rose..." Esme said disapprovingly as Alice tensed up beside me.

She just shrugged. "It's the truth."

"And a fine example to prove to you that no-one here will hold your inexperience against you," Jasper said quietly to me, completely ignoring Rosalie, and I wondered how they were friends; my first impression of her wasn't good. "As Edward said, and I've no doubt Carlisle has as well, we've all been there once."

"Well, come on!" Alice said brightly. "I said I'd show you around and at the minute we're only in the hallway!"

Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me away without another word, leaving the others standing in our wake although I'm sure I heard Edward chuckle and Rosalie sigh. I was quickly show around the spacious house, with Alice introducing me to anyone we walked past. Most of them didn't seem too bothered by me and luckily I had no problems with my power again so I didn't upset anybody. It was very nice that they were all saying they could understand but I knew from experience what people said and how they actually felt were two very different things.

The whole tour took less than twenty minutes, even with our delay at the entrance. I found myself disappointed that we didn't run into the others again on the way out, especially Edward. What he'd said had intrigued me, and it wasn't like he was hard to look at...

I knew by the impatient bounce to Alice's step that she was practically bursting to ask me what I was going to do, but that only further increased my reservations. If Alice couldn't see what was going to happen surely that meant that nothing important was going to happen, and that meant I couldn't possibly be coming to school here... Which was a shame really, because I was kinda partial to the idea....

Alice stopped dead beside me. "Oh no! You silly moo! That's not how it works. Don't you dare base your decision on my power, I told you before its extremely subjective and all depends on several events or decisions. You can't make your decision based on mine!"

I just stared at her in shock.

"I saw you explaining to Charlie why you weren't going to come here," Alice said softly, meeting my eyes with a pleading look. "You said it was because I hadn't seen a vision of it so it therefore couldn't be true. But that's not how it works Bella. If you don't want to come here, then that's fine; it's your choice. But you have to make it. You can't let me or anybody else sways you into it."

I nodded numbly, not really sure what to say to that and followed Alice when she started walking again. I was still deep in thought when we arrived back at Carlisle's office.

"There you are! We were about to send a search party." Carlisle smiled warmly but I could see just how tense Charlie was.

"Is everything okay?" He asked in a low worried voice.

"It's fine Dad." I smiled weakly and sat on the arm of his chair, thinking of everything that had happened to get me to this point.

Carlisle started talking to Charlie again and I was glad it was about something that didn't involve my participation; I was still paying attention but it wasn't anything I wanted to talk about. I needed to think everything through properly, my own way. I knew I didn't have to make a decision today, that I could get more time and do more thinking but I had always been well-organised; once I made up my mind to do something, that thing got done, no matter what. Charlie knew this about me and it was probably the reason he was so tense. As my mind started to form the only conclusion I realised he had a pretty good reason to be.

Just as I was about to ask Carlisle about my options, Alice tensed and the door to the office suddenly opened. In walked an old white haired man and I recognised him from before as Aro, the headmaster of this school.

"Good afternoon everyone," He said silkily and for some reason this put me on edge. "How are we doing?"

"Everything's going well Aro," Carlisle replied with a carefully neutral tone. "I was just finishing up my meeting with the Swans."

"Ah, yes. Isabella, correct?" He turned to me with a smile that would have better suited a fox; it was cunning and sly.

"Yes sir." I mumbled.

He laughed at that, and it echoed out through the room. But it left no warmth in its wake, only unease and I tensed even more.

"Students here do not call me sir, Miss Isabella," he said genially, but his eyes were blank. "They call me Mr Aro, or some of the older ones just call me Aro. There is no need for sirs. I may be your teacher but I am not your superior."

"R-right." What did that mean? Teachers were superior to students. I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"It is extremely nice to meet you." Aro said as he held out his hand, I reacted automatically and went to take it when Alice screamed out.

"No!"

Her cry came too late as Aro's hand grasped mine and suddenly I felt like I was burning, like hot wax was being poured all over me. I let out a painful yelp and reacted in the same second, wishing the feeling gone and just... away from me. I watched in horror as Aro's hand was ripped from mine and he was sent careening backwards, smashing against a wall.

Nobody moved fro a split second and then everyone moved at once. Charlie and Alice were both at my side, asking if I was alright and Carlisle was hovering over Aro. All I could do was stare in shock. What had just happened?

Carlisle muttered something to Aro and the older man nodded, pulled himself to his feet and shuffled out the door. As he backed out he turned and waved back at us, a sly grin on his face that was quite out of character for someone who had just been knocked against a wall.

"I'm very sorry about that," Carlisle began and I could see by the pain and regret in his eyes that he was. "Aro likes to use his power when greeting all possible students. He knows I detest this so sometimes refrains from doing so. I'm afraid your power was too much for him to Miss Bella."

"Why?" I croaked.

"He wanted to see if he could get inside your mind," Carlisle said simply and now there was anger as well as pain. "He wanted to see what your shield could stand up too. I hope he didn't hurt you. I can already tell you're going to have a headache."

"It's nothing," I muttered.

"Well... I ahh... Think we should be... be going now." Charlie said unsurely and I knew he was just as freaked as I was.

"I completely understand," Carlisle answered solemnly. "I hope this doesn't put you off our school here."

"Of course not. And thank you for everything you've done Carlisle. Your support has been a great help."

"Of course Charlie. Anything I can do."

"Dad...." I said slowly as the two men shook hands, obviously preparing for leaving. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice grin widely ad I knew that she could see my decision.

"What is it Bells?"

"I think I want to stay." I said softly and stared up into the shocked expressions of both my father and Carlisle. "I do want to stay." I said more firmly.

"Yo-you're sure?" Charlie stepped towards me and I knew that as much as he wanted this for me he wasn't quite prepared to let me go. He'd do it, I know he would, it would just hurt him. And I hated the thought of that, but this place could help me and I needed that.

"Yes, I want to say," I answered and then turned to Carlisle and felt my confidence drop a bit at the look on his face. "Can I stay?"

He smiled warmly at me. "Of course Bella."

A grin broke out over my face and I turned back to my father, catching his eye before Alice caught me up in a massive hug, squealing at the top of her lungs.

I felt lighter than I ever had before, knowing that I was going to get help, that I was going to be learning to control this thing that I could do. Soon I wouldn't have to push people away because I was afraid I'd do something to scare or hurt them. Soon I wouldn't have to be so different form everybody else that I had to cut myself off from the rest of society as much as possible.

Soon I would be comfortable with who I was.


	5. Chapter 4

Extraordinary

Summary: When a gifted Bella Swan starts her new school she begins to let her shield down, just when she might need it most... AH, AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters; I am not the greatness that is Stephanie Meyer.

AN: I'm so sorry this is behind schedule but my internet has been in a very temperamental mood swing with me lately. I don't know what I did to offend it but I promise to try and sort it as quickly as I can.

--

Chapter Four

Everything had happened very quickly then and even now, an hour later, I still couldn't quite believe it.

Carlisle had started compiling my files, asking Charlie and me questions when needed and using his own information he had on me so far. He said he'd perform the medical tests in the morning as I wouldn't start the educational aspect of my schooling until next week and this would be a lot easier and a lot more comfortable if it wasn't rushed in one evening. I thought it was going to be uncomfortable enough as it was so I agreed.

Alice had flown out of the room, shouting something about living arrangements back over her shoulder to Carlisle, who had just shook his head, looked at us and said her name as a sigh. Charlie looked confused but I was starting to understand; Alice was an enigma all onto herself.

Charlie tried to bring up tuition fees and maintenance costs but Carlisle just shook him off and said we'd have to wait and see if I liked it here first before any money arrangements were even discussed. He suggested a month trial period and even though I thought this was unnecessary, I'd agreed to this and was going to give it my all, I was glad Carlisle had brought it up. It gave Charlie some leeway with his finances whilst still letting me have this experience. I'd have to find some way of thanking Carlisle later.

We had to sign a load of paperwork after that and most of it went over my head. I wasn't eighteen for another couple of months so Charlie signed everything and I signed it as secondary; after my birthday we'd have to re-sign all of this with me as the primary and Charlie as the secondary. Carlisle kept saying if but it made me feel better to think when.

Twenty minutes later, and just as we were signing the last sheet, Alice came bouncing into the room with a grin that would have rivalled the Cheshire cat's. She started babbling about room furnishings so I guessed that whatever she'd gone off to arrange was sorted. As soon as I put down my pen she had me by the arm and was dragging my away, calling back over our shoulders to Charlie that she was just showing me the room and we'd be back shortly.

My room was a single dorm on the third floor, which shared a bathroom with only one other dorm, the one opposite, whose occupier was called Tia. We were given whirlwind introductions by Alice but she seemed nice enough. I don't know how she managed to do it but Alice had completely outfitted my room with everything I could possibly need, such as bed linen, cushions, lamps, desk accessories; it looked like a room from a model show-home. It was decorated in purple and green and I really liked it.

"Thank you Alice! You really didn't need to do this." I said in awe as I looked around me.

"Pfsst, it was nothing," she replied happily, still bouncing up and down, just on the spot this time. "We'll have to take you shopping and get you some clothes!"

"I'll just get my ones from home sent up." I replied cautiously, not liking the almost maniac-like gleam in her eyes.

"Nonsense that could take weeks. And you're only got an overnight bag with you. Esme will find you some clothes to do until the weekend and then we can go. We'll take Rose with us and it'll be a chance to get to know one other."

I couldn't help but feel even more nervous after she said that.

"Come on Bella! It'll be fun." She wheedled.

"Are you just saying that to make me go or because it's the actual truth?" I shot back.

Alice grinned wickedly. "You'll just have to come and find out."

I groaned but nodded in acquiesce but then quickly told Alice I needed to say bye to Charlie before she could plan anything else that involved me. She seemed to know that she'd won her battles for the day and just skipped alongside me back to Carlisle's office, telling me that if I didn't mind she'd wait for me as when Charlie and me would be done it would be time for dinner.

Charlie looked a little overwhelmed and I couldn't say I blamed him as I was pretty sure I was walking around in a daze right about now. I smiled at him shyly and he wrapped me in a hug that squeezed the air from my lungs.

"You call me if you need anything," He whispered in my ear gruffly and I clutched tighter to him for a minute. "And just remember that it's absolutely no pressure on you. If you want to stay that's fine and if you want to come home that's fine too. Carlisle says he'll do everything in his power to make your stay comfortable so just go to him with any problems okay?"

I pulled back and smiled up at my dad, eyes watering slightly. "Thank you. And take care of yourself, ok? If I find out you've been living off take-outs every night then they'll be hell to pay."

He forced a laugh at that and stepped back, clearing his throat loudly. With one last squeeze of my arm he turned abruptly and walked out, Carlisle following after him.

Alice stepped up beside me and clasped my hand tightly. "You want to get some dinner?"

"Sure." I said thickly.

She led me back down the corridor and then through some double doors. I tried to remember the way so that I wouldn't get lost trying to fid this place myself but my head was still too all over the place. Everything had just happened so fast.

I followed Alice numbly as we got food from a buffet and then headed to a table in the far corner, where Jasper and some other people were sitting. Alice promptly sat down next to him and I sat down next to her, my cheeks flaming as I knew everybody was still looking at me. AT least I hadn't stumbled as we'd walked over here, that would have been even worse. I felt people sit down around me but only really looked up when Edward sat in the chair next to me.

As I looked up at him I caught other people staring at me from all over the hall and I quickly looked down, fidgeting with my food.

I sat hunched over, with my hair falling around my face as a curtain. It would've helped except for the fact that I could still hear everybody and therefore knew that they would still be looking at me. I hated it but knew not to get worked up over it; bad enough to be the new girl, I didn't want to be the new girl that caused mass injury on her first night. A wave of calm washed over me and I looked up and smiled at Jasper, who grinned back when I didn't push him away. The others were all talking around me, almost like a protective bubble, making me feel included but not forced to add to conversation. I had a feeling this was Alice's doing and I couldn't be more grateful.

A chorus of laughter broke out somewhere behind us and I jumped slightly at the loudness of it. I knew they weren't necessarily talking about me but I couldn't help but let my imagination wander. Every little whisper and half-comment that I could almost hear, but not quite, was starting to affect me and I felt myself withdrawing even more.

"Hey," A smooth voice whispered in my ear. "You wanna grab some food and get out of here? I don't think I can take much more."

I turned my head slightly, not lifting it up but so I could see Edward smiling at me. He nodded to a napkin, put one in front of me, and started piling food onto his own. I copied him cautiously and when we were both done he grabbed both 'plates' and stood up. As soon as he moved a split-second hush fell over the hall and then hurried whispers followed it. Standing I followed him out carefully, not wanting to embarrass myself even more by tripping.

I expected Edward to say something as soon as we reached outside but instead he kept walking, leading me outside and across the front field. As we approached the edge of the forest I started to get a little nervous. After all, I really didn't know this guy and I was following him into the woods, alone. I wrapped my arms around myself but followed him anyway. I'd already used my power on him and I didn't think he wanted a repeat of that.

"Here we are." He said quietly and as I was a few paces behind him I couldn't see what he was looking at. As I rounded a corner of trees I couldn't help but let out a little gasp. Completely hidden by trees on all sides there stood a gazebo in front of us, lit up by fairy lights that were interwoven along its beams.

"It's heated so we won't freeze." Edward said and I turned to him to see him grinning at me.

"It's amazing." I said breathlessly and his smile widened.

"Good, I'm glad you like it. This way I don't feel so selfish."

"Selfish?" I asked as I followed up the steps onto the seating area. A wave of warm air hit me and I felt myself relax as I sunk down on the seat next to him.

"For dragging you out here," He explained as he handed me my food. "I didn't think you were exactly enjoying yourself in there but it's still your first night and you only get that once."

"No, I was happy to get out. I hate people staring at me and that was all I could think about in there. Thank you."

"No problem." He grinned again and I felt heat flash across my face.

We just ate in silence for a few minutes and played the age's old game of looking at each other whilst the other wasn't looking and then looking away quickly when they did. I knew why I was looking at him, he was gorgeous and those eyes were particularly appealing, but I wondered why he was staring at me. I guess he was as curious as the others about me, although I hoped he was different. I had to shake myself as disappointment coursed through me and then I had to think why I was disappointed; I'd only just met Edward.

"So why did you want to get out of there?" I asked suddenly, uncomfortable with where my thoughts were going. "You didn't say before."

"I don't usually eat meals when everyone's there. Too many thoughts getting in my head."

Of course, Edward said he was a telepath; he would hate gatherings as much as I do although for different reasons. "How can you stand it?"

He just shrugged. "I'm used to it most of the time. I just avoid it when I can."

"Why did you come tonight then? If you don't like all the people..."

"And miss your first meal? That wouldn't be very polite of me."

"You shouldn't have done that just for me!" I said appalled. "Really that was stupid of you, and over something so insignificant!"

"Relax Bella," He laughed and I ignored the tingle sent through me at the sound. "I wanted to. Alice says we're going to be friends and I'd like that. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I wasn't there on your first night. Besides," he flashed me a crooked grin. "I noticed you weren't exactly comfortable with attention and I kind of hoped I'd be able to save you from it and get myself some company at the same time. Like I said, totally selfish of me."

"I don't think it was selfish," I said softly. "In fact I'm very grateful for it."

"Does that give me permission to do it again then?" He asked cheekily and I couldn't help but grin.

"Definitely."

We finished eating then and I pulled my legs up underneath me so I was sitting cross-legged and facing him whilst Edward leaned back against the seat, stretching his long legs out in front of me.

"So let's talk," He said and I stiffened automatically, Alice's words coming back to me from earlier, and realising that Edward was just doing this to get the dirt on me. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Ex-excuse me?" I stuttered, taken completely off-guard.

"Your favourite colour," he repeated with a cheeky grin. "It's not that hard of a question Bella."

"Green." I said automatically and then almost slapped myself in the forehead.

"Cool. Mine's brown by the way," He added. "What's your favourite movie?"

"Romeo and Juliet, the '70s version," I answered, staring at him confused. "Why are you asking that?"

"Trying to get to know you," He replied still grinning. I think my confusion must have gotten to him then as he frowned and started shifting in his seat. "I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I? I was just trying to get to know you and I'll admit, generic questions aren't the best but I've never had a chance to ask them before so..."

"No it's fine," I said hurriedly and was only a little surprised when I meant it; my usual need of no attention was fleeing around this boy. "I just thought you'd start with what I'm guessing is the normal for this place, y'know what's your power, how'd it manifest, what's your story. That kind of thing."

"I don't have any right to ask you that," Edward said softly, staring at me intensely. I felt goosebumps rise on my arms when I didn't look away; his eyes were a smouldering green with no depth and I felt like falling into them. "Unfortunately not many other people will show you that same courtesy." He added as he looked away with a scornful frown on his face. "Others think that because you come here, and you're different like them it gives them the right to know every little detail about you."

"I'm sorry."

He looked surprised at that. "What for?"

"Whatever they did to you."

I thought for a second I'd gone too far but then his face split into a grin. "Sure you're not a mind-reader?" He teased.

I shook my head but couldn't keep the answering smile off my face.

"Well you're very perceptive then."

"I picked it up," I shrugged. "I never really got close to anybody before and so I'd just watch everybody else from a distance. You can pick up allsorts about people from the way they talk or the way they hold themselves."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone," He said gently.

"I'm not. It led me here now. If I had had someone with me then I would still be back home and right now I wouldn't change anything."

"Then I'm half-sorry," He amended, a small smile on his lips. "I'm glad you're here too. I just don't like thinking of you on your own, for all that time."

"I wasn't. I mean," I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear to ease some of my sudden nervousness. "I was the only one who could do... do things. But my parents stuck with me. And there were a few people who were willing to take what I could give, so I had a few friends."

"Well you'll certainly have plenty here," he chuckled. "Alice will make sure of it."

"I'm starting to think Alice makes sure of everything."

Edward laughed openly at that and again I felt a little tingle at the musical sound of it. "Yep, that's Alice. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"I'm starting to think that would be easiest if I just let her have her way."

Edward grinned crookedly. "You _are_ very perceptive."

I shrugged again and looked around me, watching the forest as the light waned around us.

"So, favourite book?"

I looked back at Edward and couldn't help but grin as he waggled his eyebrows at me. "Humour me?" He asked and I shook my head laughing.

"Anything by Austen," I replied, settling back into the seat more comfortably. "How about you?"

Edward grinned wickedly and that's how we spent the rest of the next two hours, asking each other questions and poking fun at the replies. I couldn't remember ever feeling this comfortable around someone before and I revelled in the feeling of Edwards' attention as he took up all of mine. I didn't even realise what the time was until Edward stiffened slightly and then cringed, as if he'd just been yelled at.

"What? What is it?"

"Alice," Edward grimaced. "She's annoyed that I'm 'hogging' you, as she puts it."

"Annoyed?" I asked, biting my lip to stop from laughing.

"Very." He sighed exasperated, then got to his feet. "Come on. If we meet her halfway she might let us off."

"Us?" I asked teasing. "You were the one who dragged me outta there, this is all on you pal. Alice can take it out on you."

Edward looked hurt and for a split second I thought I'd unintentionally offended him but then I saw his eyes sparkle and I knew he was just playing along.

"Well, next time I may just not save you." He said huffily and I laughed again.

"There you are!" A voice squealed and we both turned to see Alice striding towards us, a half-smile half-frown on her face.

"Remember Alice," Edward started hurriedly. "Bella is new here. You don't want to scare her, so just take it easy ok?"

She hit him playfully as she reached us and Edward pretended to be hurt, Alice rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I just came to get you because Carlisle's made his schedule up tomorrow and even though he doesn't know it yet you're going to be very busy. You'll need to get your rest and I couldn't see what time you two finished talking so I thought it'd be best if I told you so you can decide whether you want to stay up all night or get some rest."

"You mean you couldn't see her decision?" Edward asked playfully.

Alice hit him again but otherwise ignored him, keeping her concentration on me. "You kept changing your mind Bella, so I couldn't see a _clear_ decision."

"If I'm going to be busy tomorrow I guess I should get going," I said slowly, looking between the two of them. "I don't want to be dead on my feet with Carlisle."

"Okay, do you-" Alice stopped talking with a gasp and her eyes clouded over, giving her a dazed expression. I was about to ask what was going on when Edward took off, running away from us quickly.

"Alice?" I asked hesitantly as she shook herself, obviously returning to the present.

"It's okay. Laurent's just going to piss Emmett off and there might be a fight. Edward, and Jasper, are the only ones who can calm him down so that's why he left without saying anything. He'll just make it in time."

"Okay."

"Come on, I'll walk you back."

We made our way back in silence for a few minutes, me following Alice through the trees until I couldn't hold back my curiosity anymore. "Does that happen a lot then?"

"What? Fights? No not really, I usually see them coming and me, Edward, Jasper or Emmett stop them before they start. Well, Emmett will if it doesn't involve him. He's been very easy to get a rise out of lately and Laurent has been taking advantage particularly, probably because their powers are ineffectual against each other."

"Ineffectual? What are-"

"Laurent, you saw earlier, has the ability to phase, and Emmett has super-strength."

"They won't mind you telling me?"

"Laurent showed you his and Emmett's quite relaxed about it. Normally he's relaxed about everything, a real joker, but something's been bothering him and I can't see what."

"That must be frustrating." I said sympathetically.

Alice smiled at me as we started across the lawn. "It is. It must've been something that happened awhile ago that at the time I didn't see as important, but now that it's something that is from the past I can't see what it is," She sighed and looked off into the sky. "I just can't believe I missed it."

"You must hate that you can't help one of your friends." I said softly and Alice stared at me, her gaze almost as piercing as Edward's with intensity.

"You have no idea." She replied with a whisper.

I smiled reassuringly at her and she returned it, the awkwardness of the moment gone as we continued walking. We didn't talk again until we reached the hallway entrance and then Alice paused.

"What is it?" I asked. "Is it something with the others? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine or at least it will be in about six minutes. No, I was just wondering if you wanted me to come upstairs. You know, settle you in and all that."

"You can't see if you do or not? I'm not throwing you off again or anything am I?"

Alice laughed and it reminded me of wind chimes. "Silly Bella, of course not. I was just trying to be polite."

"Come on." I laughed with her and together we headed up the stairs and towards my new room.

--


	6. Chapter 6

Extraordinary

Summary: When a gifted Bella Swan starts her new school she begins to let her shield down, just when she might need it most... AH, AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters; I am not the greatness that is Stephanie Meyer.

--

Chapter Five

I was nervous the next morning, for the obvious reasons and a few not so obvious. I'd had an aversion to nearly all things medical since I was young, due to my innate clumsiness and then my emerging 'power'. Hospital visits were common for me and it just made me more aware of my hate for anything to do with them, especially cold equipment. Tests were one of my worst enemies and I believed I'd had every one possible performed on me.

That was the obvious reason why I was nervous. The not so obvious was that I really didn't want to face another meal where everybody was looking at me. I knew I needed to eat something but the prospect of going down and sitting in that hall again was nauseating. Even more so when I knew I'd have to do it alone. Alice had given me her schedule last night and said she'd keep an eye on me but that if it wasn't anything truly threateningly then she wouldn't break her routine. She'd made a big speech out of it and then promptly ruined that by asking if I didn't mind. And I didn't. It actually worked quite well for me as I didn't want to be a bother to anyone, and I definitely didn't want to screw up Alice's lifestyle by my incompetency, yet I still had someone looking out for me. Someone who could let me deal with the trivial new stuff by myself but help me out if anything serious occurred. Someone who could be there before or as whatever happened actually happened. It actually made me relax slightly.

Or at least it had, until I'd finished getting dressed this morning and then realised that Alice was at the gym and so I had nobody to walk me to breakfast.

Right now I was sitting on the end of my bed fidgeting with my cardigan and mentally scolding myself for being such a wuss. I was overconfident but it wasn't like I didn't have a backbone and right now, sitting in my little room and being scared of going to the meal hall was a really low point. A low, cowardly, pathetic point. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. Usually once I had made my mind up about something then I managed to do it. Ten minutes ago I'd made up my mind to just suck it up and go but here I was, still sitting on my bed. The only difference in my posture was my now fiddling hands playing with my cardigan.

I sighed loudly and started ridiculing myself all over again in my head. This truly was absurd.

A sudden knock at my door made me jump and I scrambled to get it, almost falling in my haste. I didn't know who it could possibly be and the chances of it being someone just knocking on the wrong door were more than likely but if it was someone I knew, even remotely so, I'd be so grateful. I took another breath to steady myself and then pulled the door wide open in one go, creating a back wind that blew my hair over my shoulders as I did. I gasped and then grinned as the person chuckled at my antics.

"Good morning Bella," Edward said smoothly, a smile playing at his mouth. "Alice reminded me not to leave you alone for breakfast and somehow I didn't think you'd be quite ready to face everybody else yet so I present to you... room service."

He was holding a wide selection of breakfast foods, all crushed in his arms and was grinning fully now as he noticed my preoccupation.

"So I guessed correctly then?" He said and I knew he was smirking.

Grabbing the front of his shirt, just below his shoulder, I hauled him into my room and onto my bed, slamming the door behind us.

"You have food," I said simply. "Gimme." He laughed and dumped the contents on my bed letting me chose whatever I wanted. "Have you eaten already?" I added as my hand hovered over the croissant and mini cereal box. I should have the cereal, because it was healthy and what I was used to, but I really wanted the croissant.

Edward noticed my hesitation and pushed the croissant into my hand before helping himself to the yoghurt. "No, I hadn't but ladies first."

"Oh, did you want...?" I asked blushing, embarrassed that I hadn't considered him after he'd brought this for me.

"No Bella. I usually just have a yogurt so if you'd picked that then we'd have had a problem." He smiled at me warmly before looking down. "I wasn't sure what you'd like so I just grabbed one of everything. I couldn't bring any of the hot stuff though, that has to stay in the dining hall."

"Edward this is wonderful." I said enthusiastically, as I unwrapped my croissant. "Thank you so much."

"I just want to make your welcome here as easy as possible." He said quietly. "And like I said last night, I'm really just being very selfish and taking advantage of the fact you don't want to be in the hall. I'm going to be very lonely when you get used to this place." He added jokingly but there was a hint of truth in his words and before I could help it I blurted out what I was thinking.

"I'd stay with you."

Edward raised an eyebrow at my sudden blush, not knowing why it was there or that he'd just caused me to speak without thinking, and then smiled gently although it didn't reach his eyes. "You wouldn't have to Bella. Besides I'm used to it."

"Doesn't change the fact that I'd stay." I replied before adding with an attempt at humour myself. "I never get used to crowds; I have like a crowd phobia."

"As do I." He grinned. "Now hurry up and eat. You have a busy day with Carlisle ahead."

"Yes, joy of joys." I grumbled.

"Not looking forward to it?" Edward asked gently.

I shrugged. "I've just had so many tests done and none of them were really good experiences so I... I just don't like them and-"

"It's okay Bella." Edward wrapped my hand in his and I smiled shyly up at him. "Carlisle will take good care of you and I promise, it won't be like any of those other tests."

"What is it like?" I asked quietly, my eyes suddenly finding my non-descript duvet cover very interesting.

"Well, it is slightly uncomfortable, to begin with." Edward started slowly. "But Carlisle and Sue do all they can to make you fell at ease. And it is different for every person, as our powers are all different."

"What was yours like? If you don't mind me asking." I added quickly, tensing up as I stared up at him.

He smiled reassuringly and I relaxed.

"I don't mind Bella. It was very difficult, for the staff not me." He laughed noticing my sudden expression of shock. "It was before Carlisle worked here, he was just joining the staff, and I didn't have a very good relationship with medical personnel; similar to yourself although I wasn't as exposed as you were. I didn't trust anyone around me so that kicked my power into overdrive. I knew every thought of every person for miles. It should have knocked me out, that much mental stimulus and at my age, but I was so focused on the doctors, on finding out what they wanted from me, that I only responded to them. Their thoughts told me what tests they were doing and reactions they wanted so I responded. Of course they were thinking different things so I kept giving different responses; they were very confused about the whole thing until Carlisle clued them in."

"What happened then?"

"Things were run very differently back then." Edward said after a moment's silence. "Carlisle changed many of the procedures the school uses and for the better. But he was a new member of staff back then, not even properly working here yet so he had no say in their conduct."

"Edward?" I asked worried. "What happened?"

He took a deep breath and stared off into the distance, not really seeing my desk where his eyes were focused. Something bad had happened to him then and I knew he'd been caused pain.

"You don't have to tell me." I said quickly, trying to pull away from him. "I'm sorry I asked."

He squeezed my hand and pulled it back towards him, resting on the bed between us. I hesitantly looked up at him only to see him smiling and looking straight at me.

"It's not a problem Bella, really. I'm sorry I got lost in myself; you'll find I do that a lot I'm afraid. Everyone's always saying I spend too much time caught up in myself."

"Can't be easy." I said softly. "Hearing everyone else around you too."

"No, but I'm used to it." He squeezed my hand again and this time a small part of my mind acknowledged what it felt like.

"But don't worry yourself Bella, ok?" He said suddenly. "Things are very different here now. Carlisle almost had a heart attack when they told him what he'd done. Aro hadn't really known what was going on, just that the doctors were getting answers but as soon as he found out he was livid. I know he doesn't have the best aura but he's a good man and he's dedicated to his students; he was crestfallen when he'd found out. He founded this place to be a safe haven and a place of learning for people like us, children like us; he didn't expect his own staff to go against that."

"Carlisle and Alice said that too."

"He just takes a bit of getting used to. But then again I think that will apply to everything here."

I grinned at that and butted my shoulder into his which caused him to grin. We ate after that, both of us lost to our thoughts. It wasn't uncomfortable though, like I was sort of expecting it to be. Just sitting there with Edward didn't make me feel pressured or self-conscious at all; the usual reactions people's attention stirred in me. It felt almost natural.

"We'd better hurry up." Edward said suddenly, tensing before he started to clean up the unused foods on the bed.

"You don't have to do that." I said quickly, straightening up to try and help him but he just shot his crooked grin at me and pushed my hands away.

"I brought it, I'll clean it up." He said simple. "Besides what kind of room service would I be if I didn't clean up? You'd complain."

"I'd let you off, for being such good company."

"Well that's nice to know for future reference."

"Future reference? You're planning on doing this again?" I asked, trying hard not to smile.

Edward shifted as he piled the foods up, talking down to the bed as he replied. "If you'd like."

"I'd love that."

"Really?"

I grinned at him happily, the thought that I wouldn't have another stupid morning like this one again putting me in a very good mood.

"Of course! I mean, I could definitely get used to the room service..."

He laughed openly at that before running a hand though his messy hair as he looked at me from under his lashes. "That just makes it sound like you're after me for the food." He accused.

"Was there another reason?" I asked politely.

He laughed again and bent to gather the food up in his arms, leaving me standing there with a massive grin on my face and wondering over my sudden change in character. I was never this bold or trusting around other people. But then I was never this comfortable either. Could this be who I really was, coming out now that I wasn't under suspicion or surveillance from the people around me? I hoped so; it'd be nice to not be a nervous wreck afraid of what I could unintentionally do all the time.

"Come on." Edward said dragging me from my thoughts. "I'll show you where Carlisle's office is so you won't be late."

"What about you?"

"I'll drop this stuff back at the food hall, of if I run into Emmett I'll give to him for his morning snack, then I'll get to class."

"I'm not making you late, am I?" I asked nervously, feeling slightly self-conscious after my mental revelation; although nowhere near what I could usually be.

"No." He smiled. "I'll make it on time."

"Good. I'd hate to get you into trouble."

"It'll be fine Bella. Now, do you mind getting the door? I've kind of got my hands full." He grinned.

"Oh sorry!" I ran to get the door for him, almost tripping in the process but keeping my balance just, and opened the door for him then doubling back to get my things that I'd need fro the day and most importantly my room key.

Edward waited patiently for me outside and then started leading the way to Carlisle's office, which I vaguely remembered from my trip upstairs with Alice yesterday. There were only a few people milling about the hallways so I got minimal stares. Edward would glance in their direction and either smile or scowl; the people who he scowled at usually left our company pretty quickly although I couldn't tell if it was Edward or me unconsciously using my power.

We walked in silence but again it wasn't uncomfortable and again my thoughts returned to this possible new version of me. There were only a few people around us but they were staring and that action usually caused only one response in me; defensiveness, and then consequent use of my power. But with Edward there it didn't seem to bother me so much. Or maybe it was just because there were so few of them. I wasn't sure.

Within a few minutes we were standing outside of Carlisle's door and I found myself wracked with anxiety. Edward bumped my shoulder gently and I turned to face him, not quite being able to manage a smile in return of his crooked grin.

"It'll be alright Bella." He said soothingly. "Carlisle will take good care of you, and he won't put you through anything uncomfortable or that you don't want to do; that's just not his way."

I knew I couldn't say anything in response so I tried for a weak smile but I had a feeling it probably looked more like a funny frown.

"We'll see you tonight. Alice says we're all going to be dining at our place, living room take-out. Think of that if it gets too much."

I nodded and again tried fro a smile with marginally better results.

"I'll see you tonight." Edward said softly pausing before he left, then striding down the hallway quickly.

I watched him go and then raised a shaking hand to the door knocking as firmly as I could.

"Come in."

--

I know, terrible place to leave it but this chapter ran away from me and I want to really get into the exploration of Bella's power. For all you who can't wait for that and have been asking for it then it's coming next chapter - promise. Any feedback would be fantastic.


	7. Chapter 7

Extraordinary

Summary: When a gifted Bella Swan starts her new school she begins to let her shield down, just when she might need it most... AH, AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters; I am not the greatness that is Stephanie Meyer.

AN: Apologies, I didn't mean to stay away so long but it just happened. There's a link on my profile page to my attempt at making a banner for this fic, check it out if you want.

--

Chapter Six

I took another deep breath and then ruined my illusion of calm by tripping through the doorway and almost landing on my face. Luckily my hands hadn't released the handle yet and I could right myself before I became more acquainted with Carlisle's carpet.

"Are you alright?" His voice sounded from just beside me as his warm hand wrapped around my arm and steadied me.

"I'm fine," I muttered, my cheeks blushing their usual crimson. "Just my other curse showing itself."

"Curse?"

I tried not to look up at him and let him see my hurt and pain that had occurred because of my gift, especially after everything he'd done and was doing for me, but his voice was so soft and Edward's words of reassurance echoed in my mind so I did. He was staring at me with compassion and apathy and I managed a weak smile. He returned it with a full one of his own and then gently led me forwards into the room.

"My clumsiness," I said trying to get conversation going; for some reason I didn't want there to be silence. "If I wasn't 'gifted' then I'd be a freak because of that."

"You're not a freak Bella," Carlisle replied calmly, letting go of me so he could walk around his desk whilst I sat in a chair in front of it.

"I can barely walk ten steps without tripping."

"That doesn't make you a freak."

"It doesn't make me normal either."

Carlisle smiled. "What's so great about being normal?"

That stumped me. My entire life I'd been someone labelled as 'different' and everyone had always known it. I'd always been on the outside, just there on the fringe whilst life happened around me. I don't think I'd know how to be normal.

If such a thing existed in our world.

"Now Bella, we're just going to talk over what's going to happen today alright? I haven't got any other appointments so it's just you and me, and we're going to take this at your pace. We'll talk everything through and then you can say what you want to do. Anything you feel uncomfortable with, just say no. And if we start something and you become uncomfortable part way through say so and we'll stop. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Now we need to start with some basic medical tests I'm afraid. Nothing major, but I'll need to measure your blood pressure, take some blood, do a full body scan-"

"Did you say take some blood?" I blurted.

"Yes," Carlisle frowned. "Is that a problem?"

"I don't do so well with blood and needles," I said, looking down and fidgeting as I remembered a couple of occasions whilst doctors had tried to take samples. "It usually triggers my... ability."

"I see," Carlisle was smiling now, although I doubt he would be if he knew what I'd done to that one doctor... "Would it help if you couldn't see it?"

"Maybe. I'd still know it was going to happen though."

"Do you trust me Bella?"

I looked up sharply at that. Trust was a big issue for me, especially after everything I'd been through with the people in my life. I didn't trust people easily and I was always wondering about their motives, about what they wanted from me. But Carlisle was different. From day one he'd been upfront and honest about everything, and he'd proven that he only had my best interests at heart. He'd even passed the Charlie test so I know he could be trusted. But did I trust him?

"It's alright to say you don't," Carlisle said gently. "After everything you've been through I know it must be difficult for you to trust people and that's fine. All the time you're here you'll learn just who you can trust."

"I think I trust you Carlisle," I said quietly.

"Well that's certainly a step in the right direction," Carlisle beamed. "And thank you."

I simply nodded and walked over to a chair he indicated. It was large and plush, made of black leather and seemed typical of a doctor's office. I sat awkwardly, not knowing exactly what was going to happen next. I knew Carlisle would keep his word and tell me everything but right now he was rustling in a drawer and I was getting nervous.

He straightened and walked over to perch on the table next to my chair, a blood pressure pump in his hands. I automatically started rolling up one of me sleeves as he stared unwinding the kit.

"It's very important we stay on top of your medical condition," Carlisle said softly. "Your abilities can have an effect on your normal bodily functions and whereas it's very rare I like to know so we can make sure you're safe and healthy. Illness can also affect your powers so we need to get an idea of your body's typical processes. This means all the standard tests you would undergo at a doctor's. We also have some very advanced technology at our disposal here. The cerebral body scan can be disorientating but it is the most accurate scanner in the world to date. It means you only have to have one scan instead of lost of different tests." He smiled at me as he looped the cord around my arm. "When was the last time you visited a doctor for tests?"

"About a year ago," I swallowed nervously. "He tried to take some blood and ended up freaking out completely because I made him not able to see me."

"Not able to see you?"

"He yelled at Charlie that it was like I suddenly turned invisible," I answered, focusing on Carlisle and not the tightening in my arm. "Charlie was there with me and couldn't understand what was going on. He could see me perfectly and thought the doctor was just being awkward or trying to be funny. But he figured it was something to do with me when the doctor started waving a needle in his face that he'd tried it use to get blood from me."

My arm relaxed as Carlisle chuckled. "That sounds very interesting."

"I doubt you'd want to experience it yourself."

"Ah but I already have, at least in part," Carlisle replied. "There are two students here with the ability to make themselves invisible. One of whom has a similar needle phobia. Trying to inject someone when you cannot see them is an extremely tricky purpose."

I had the feeling he was trying to make me laugh. He should have chosen another topic.

"You still tried to stick them even though you couldn't see them?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes," he replied calmly. "His fear of being pricked in the wrong place was greater than his fear of being injected so he dropped his invisibility. It worked out well in the end and I haven't had that problem with him again."

"Oh."

"We're used to having to think outside the box here Bella," Carlisle said slowly. "If there's anything that makes you uncomfortable but is necessary then we do whatever we can, in whatever way possible, to make it easy for you."

I nodded and watched as Carlisle stood and walked over to his desk. He wrote something down in a file and then straightened. Smiling he beckoned me to follow him and led me through a door at the back of his office. The room behind was obviously a medical area, with hi-tech gadgets and machines all over the place. It was white with bright lighting, making it seem clinical and detached but someone had decorated the corners of the room with panels of gentle colour fabrics. Those were the areas of the room that had armchairs and was obviously for relaxation in between tests or treatments. Carlisle led me straight over to a big bed in the middle of the room.

"This is the cerebral body scanner Bella," he said softly. "It uses photon laser technology to scan your body. There are two lasers involved, one which takes images of your body whilst the other scans your body's dimensions. This happens whilst electrodes on your chest and temple record physiological activities. This scan will basically give me an entire reading on all your body's functions."

"You said... before," I looked at the machine dubiously. It looked just like a flat bed, although it was plastic and hard instead of any notion of being comforting. "...that it can be disorientating."

"Yes. To get proper reading the body has to be elevated in the air. Hover technology is built into the bed and propels your body upwards. It is completely safe but it can be disorientating, especially if you suffer from any form of motion sickness or are afraid of heights."

"I'm not a fan of heights but it's not a fear."

"Then you may find this very unsettling," Carlisle took a step closer to me. "But remember as soon as you say the word we'll stop alright?"

I nodded and Carlisle smiled and moved away. He'd only taken three steps when he turned back to face me.

"Actually Bella that's a little bit of a white lie. During the first four seconds, when you begin hovering and the laser is warming up it is the hardest time for you to accumulate to the scan. I have to wait out this period before the scan begins effectively and so I won't stop the scanner during this period. If after five seconds you say stop however, the scan will be stopped instantaneously."

"I understand that," I answered, swallowing the anxiousness in my voice. "Besides it's probably like your first time on a roller coaster, right? You hate it at first but are forced to stick it out and then discover that you actually like it."

"That's very perceptive of you," Carlisle said smiling.

He carried on walking a few more steps until he came to a computer. He turned it on and started typing away at the keys. As his attention was occupied by that I focused on the machine in front of me. It did resemble a bed but closer to it now I could see that the head of it was a large circular metal machine. Little black circles of what I thought were light bulbs were dotted around it, pointing out along the length of the bed. The actual bed had no mattress or anything, but square holes along it arranged in lines. I guessed these were the hover things, which would make the light bulbs the lasers.

Carlisle had said it was a full body imager though and I wondered how it could take a scan of my entire body from just one point of origin, especially as light travelled in lines. I was pondering this when a sudden noise behind me made me jump.

A machine was moving automatically forward, nearing the end of the bed. It stopped about three feet away. It reminded me of one of those sight machines at the opticians, the one that's rolled in front of you and projects light. I watched, half in fascination, half in fear, as the top of it split down the middle and moved outwards, forming a circle. Arranged in identical positions as the laser light bulbs at the end of the bed I realised there were little black circles. These however seemed to be mirrors.

"I need you to lay down now Bella," Carlisle's soft voice made me jump and I spun to see his gentle smile. "Remember, five seconds and you can end it."

"Okay," I tried to smile nervously. I was fairly sure he saw a grimace.

Carlisle just nodded and motioned to the bed. I gulped but walked towards it. He held up a hand and gently helped me onto the bed.

"I'll just need for you to remove your jacket and shoes."

I did so and handed them to him, then led back on the cold, hard bed. He moved around me quickly, pulling wires from underneath the bed and using a cold gel to stick them to my skin. One went on my chest, the other on my temple, just as he said. As he walked around the bed to do my other side I realised just how long the cables were. It impressed upon me that in just a minute or so I would be hovering in the air. Once he was done Carlisle squeezed my shoulder, and then turned away.

I heard Carlisle's footsteps as he walked away and my nerves increased, my stomach rolling uncomfortably. I wanted him close, in case anything went wrong.

I told myself to stop being a wimp and concentrated on what I was seeing. Up above me there were even more little black light bulbs/lasers in the ceiling. Not as many as on the bed head and moving-eye-stand lookalike but I counted at least twelve before there was a rumble and air was suddenly blasting across my entire back.

I couldn't help my scream, even though I managed to muffle it to sound like a high-pitched squawk.

"It's alright Bella," Carlisle called. "Just try to relax. That's the hover jets. They aim high pressured air underneath you so that you are propelled upwards." My body started to move and I stifled the urge to scream. "Five seconds starts from now."

I closed my eyes and swallowed my nausea. I could feel where the air was impacting my body, could feel myself being pushed upwards. I didn't want to move any part of me, I felt so fragile, balanced in the air. My hair was loose and blowing in the air streams, showing my just how powerful the air pressure was. I wished I'd tied it up as it was very disconcerting. It was even worse than the feeling in my feet, as if they were over the edge of a bed, suspended in mid air. My hair was attached to my head. The electrode cables weren't helping either, as the tugged on my skin.

"Five seconds up," Carlisle called. "Say stop at any time Bella."

I had the almost overwhelming urge to shout out stop and get this over with right now but the rational side of my brain kicked in. If I said stop now I'd have to do this again sometime. Sucking in my breath I decided I'd much rather only experience this once.

"I'm o-okay," I stuttered.

"Alright," Carlisle answered. "This will only take a minute."

I refrained from nodding, really not wanting to move my head. I couldn't reply verbally though as I was too focused on taking quick shallow breaths.

"Deep breaths Bella," he called. "You need to keep breathing properly."

I tried to calm myself down, to do as he asked but it took a little while. I was so aware of my body, simply floating in mid air.

I didn't like it at all.

My breathing sped up again and I was ready to go into fully blown panic attack mode when Carlisle finally called out it was ending. The air pressure lessened and I slowly floated back down to the metal table.

I opened my eyes once I could feel the hard surface beneath me, my hands shooting out to grip at the edges.

"That was excellent Bella," Carlisle was smiling broadly as he approached me, a clipboard in one hand. He reached around me and gently began to disengage the electrodes, pulling them away from my skin. He tugged a little too hard on the last one and pain shot through my head.

I felt one split-second of pain and my poor brain freaked. My eyes rammed shut and I turned away instinctively, bringing my arms up to cover my chest as I just wanted it to go away. A loud crash echoed through the room and I instinctively looked at what had happened.

Carlisle was lying halfway across the room, slumped on top of a lab desk, the computer from which was in parts, scattered along the floor.

I stared in horror as he pulled himself upright.

"Carlisle!" I quickly tried to run to him but I tripped. I twisted and managed to grab another table to keep myself upright. By the time I got to him he was already standing, brushing himself down.

"I'm so sorry," I choked out. "I'll find a way to... to pay... for the d-damage. Are you hurt?" Please don't let my freak-out have hurt him.

"No, I'm fine," he flashed me a big smile. "And there's no need to worry about money. This is nothing. We've had a lot worse, believe me."

"But I-"

"You were highly emotional in a situation where you felt threatened due to previous bad experiences," he said softly, his earnest gaze boring into me. "Bella after the incidents you've had I knew this wasn't going to be easy or accomplished in one day. You did phenomenally well with the body scan and that will give me plenty of data to accumulate your medical and physiological profile." He straightened and placed a hand on my shoulder gently. "We're taking this at your pace and I think that was a pretty big sign of you having enough. Even," he raised his voice slightly as I began to protest "if you think you can do more. Our subconscious is a powerful thing Bella and we should listen to it when it gives us clear indications of what we want."

I couldn't keep his gaze and looked to the ground, nodding slowly. I hated to let anyone down and I had doubly with Carlisle; first attacking him and then not being able to finish the tests. His hand squeezed my shoulder.

"You have to give it time. That is the only way these things will work. Rush it and you will find whatever you learnt will be almost useless."

I nodded again, raising my head with a small smile. I couldn't quite meet his eyes though and I heard Carlisle exhale softly. His hand left my shoulder as he turned away, rustling with papers.

"So that's it for today. I think if you hurry you'll be just in time for lunch."

I grabbed my shoes and jacket, hastily pulling them on as I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Why don't we take a rest tomorrow, hmm? Let you settle a bit. We'll meet the day after same time as this morning, in my study again. Does that sound alright with you?"

I nodded and mumbled a "Fine." but my flight mode was fully engaged and I wanted out of there.

"There is also..." Carlisle trailed off. "Well there was something else," he said after a pause. "If I remember I'll come find you."

"Good. Okay, bye Carlisle." And with that I was out of there.

I somehow managed to negotiate my way through the corridors, even with my face down and my eyesight blurred by tears. I shuffled ran, too afraid to properly run as I'd fall and I didn't need that as well right now, as fast as I could and made it back to my room within a few minutes. I scrabbled with the key in the lock and flung myself through the door as soon as it was open. I threw myself onto my bed and let the tears fall as I pulled myself into a ball.

I'd screwed up so badly.

I was such a freak.


End file.
